<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee, with a sprinkle of crazy by luminessen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958075">coffee, with a sprinkle of crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen'>luminessen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>café au love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Reader is a tease, Reader-Insert, Romance, Starbucks, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about you made taking crazy, personalised and over-the-top orders not so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>café au love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee, with a sprinkle of crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally uploaded on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti">deviantART</a>. also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.</p><p>originally posted on 25 february 2018. edited on 4 december 2020.</p><p>i usually write for female reader, however this really is gender neutral, so please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp whistle of the coffee machine resonates through the coffee joint as Kageyama moves across the bench, calling out names and serving drinks. He takes a quick glance at the time, the minute hand just hitting one in the afternoon. Usually this time would call the lunch rush, yet he hasn’t heard the doors slide open. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kageyama.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at the voice, finding Hinata handing him a cup of water. Kageyama mumbles a thanks, savouring the chilled feeling down his throat. They chatter in this downtime, discussing their next volleyball training menu or dreading their next test (“Ono-sensei needs to chill with the English!” Hinata would always say).</p><p> </p><p>“If I beat you in this English test, you’re buying me Gun-Gun Yogurt for the next two weeks!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama scoffs, “You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hinata could retort back the sound of the sliding doors caught their attention, the afternoon bustle welcomed a flood of customers. Kageyama walks towards the counter, watching you scroll on your phone endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your order?"</p><p> </p><p>You scroll a bit more before you lift your gaze to look at him. You take in a small breath, before saying, “I’d like a vanilla bean frappuccino with a 2/3 caff triple ristretto affogato venti, 2 pumps mango 1 pump classic, 2%, mango to the second line, 3 scoops of protein, 3 scoops of berries, 2 scoops of matcha, add banana, double blended, with whip, caramel drizzle...hmm..."</p><p> </p><p>Time seems to stop in the coffee shop, Kageyama staring at you with wide eyes as you continue to list ingredients that he should be taking note of. Hinata next to him blinks incredulously, the customers in front of him and behind you all shocked silent.</p><p> </p><p>"...and salted caramel topping, vanilla bean frappuccino, please."</p><p> </p><p>You stand there with an innocent smile, as if you hadn’t just spewed out some sort of curse using ingredients. Kageyama slowly comes back to reality, realising that he failed to take down anything you had just said. Cursing himself internally, he mumbles through his teeth and asks you reluctantly, “Could...you repeat that please?</p><p> </p><p>He cringes at the onslaught of groans projected at him while Hinata was clutching his stomach in laughter. He was sure to give them a discount and Hinata a volleyball to the head at practice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Customers slowly exit the cafe as the sun starts to set, painting the shop with an orange tint. Kageyama wipes down the table with a cloth, Hinata following suit with a table close to him. "I overheard an interesting order today."</p><p> </p><p>Of course he had to mention that. Kageyama sighs, “That was...hell.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence surrounds the both of them until Hinata speaks up, "Well you know what else is hell?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>"Your face!" Hinata giggles but starts to back away once he sees Kageyama’s hand freeze. He stands up straight, clutching the cloth in his hand. “Along with your personali—”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face is met with a dirty table cloth to the face, sputtering and swiping the cloth off of his face, afraid of who-knows-what was on there. He sends Kageyama a glare and Kageyama sends one back, before he sighs and returns to the storeroom. He silently prays that <i>you</i> won’t come back. <i>Ever.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowns at the sight in front of him. <i>You</i>, with a wide grin plastered on your face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>That damn Hinata…he <span class="u">knew</span> she was here!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He found it strange enough that Hinata was literally pushing him to go to the counter, even though he was in the middle of making a drink. Kageyama glanced up at you, preparing himself for another satanic order from you. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” you said, tilting your head to the side, your hair shifting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The glare on his face deepened, under that sweet exterior was a force to be reckoned with. “...Hi. Your order?”</p><p> </p><p>"An iced latte, please."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama paused, did he hear that right? "A what, sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>Your hand covered her mouth as you giggled slightly, a small smile playing on your lips to which Kageyma could not think other than how cute it was, "An iced latte."</p><p> </p><p>"R-Right," he puts in the order, a bit on edge; this all seems too good to be true, "will that be all?"</p><p> </p><p>You rest your hand under your chin, contemplating whether or not you should add to it or not, “Actually could I change that to a—"</p><p> </p><p>"Next in line, please." he hurriedly says, desperation hanging off of his words.</p><p> </p><p>You laugh in response, placing the money down and move towards the waiting area. If he had to make another one of those crazy drinks again he would not think twice to kick her out of the cafe.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day you came with a group of friends, deciding to be a pain in the ass (although you were very cute, he had to admit), like a certain orange-haired stump he worked with and ordered another crazy order. He came to the conclusion that you might be some sort of sadist.</p><p> </p><p>He sneaks a glance towards you at the sound of your laughter, your gaze meeting his. You send him a sneaky wink before turning back to your friends, leaving Kageyama with a brush of pink to his cheeks. He fumbles the cup in his hand, spilling the contents of ingredients on the floor with Hinata barely dodging it. He hears <i>‘Bakageyama!’</i> from the shrimp along with a chuckle at his clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p>But somehow, he really didn’t mind it at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my <a href="https://luminessen.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>